Viel Zu Schnell Zurück
by The-Lux
Summary: Songfic : Der Froschkönig von Die Toten Hosen. Harry's Gedanken über seine Beziehung zu Cho.


_Viel zu schnell zurück_

_Ich frag mich, wie's dir gerade geht  
Und was du jetzt wohl machst   
Du denkst bestimmt schon lang nicht mehr an mich  
Und das, was damals war_

Die Zeichen standen gut. Ich hab dich geliebt, und du hast mich geliebt. Du wusstest nie, auf welche Art du mich geliebt hast, oder wieso du mich geliebt hast. Aber mir war es egal. Uns war es egal. Wir ließen uns darauf ein – komme, was da wolle.

_Wir stolperten in unser Leben  
Vor einer halben Ewigkeit  
Wir waren beide nicht mehr nüchtern  
Besoffen von Verliebtheit_

Wir waren beide Haltsuchende, vom Leben gebeutelte, die einen Ausweg suchten, ein Hintertürchen, etwas, für das es sich lohnte, zu leben…  
Und wir fanden es. Wir gaben uns gegenseitig Halt, es gab ein kleines, wunderschönes und süßes Geheimnis zwischen uns, das nur uns zwei betraf, der Rest der Welt war uns egal. Und wir ließen uns weiter darauf ein, weil es so schön war, weil man die Welt und die Sorgen so schön vergessen konnte… 

_Ich wollte immer jemand für dich sein  
Der ich ganz bestimmt nie war  
Auch wenn ich's noch so doll versucht hab  
Ich hab es leider nie geschafft_

Es gibt in jeder Beziehung einen Teil, der mehr liebt, als der andere. Bei uns war ich es. Denn ich liebte dich aufgrund deiner atemberaubenden Schönheit, deiner Intelligenz, deinem unglaublichen Charme…  
Und du liebtest mich, weil ich für dich da war, weil ich dir half, dir Trost spendete…und weil ich es war. Ich, der ich als letzter mit ihm gesprochen hatte, sogar, als er schon tot gewesen war.

_Ich wollte dich in deiner Welt besuchen  
Doch ich flog immer dran vorbei  
Deinen Träumen bin ich hinterhergejagt  
Ich hab sie nie erreicht_

Doch ich merkte es nicht. Ich wollte es nicht merken. Ich wollte nicht merken, dass es zum Scheitern verurteilt war, dass es langsam, aber stetig bergab ging – zu berauscht war ich, von diesem Gefühl der Liebe und der Geborgenheit, das ich trotz allem spürte, und das ich so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

_Ich versuchte, dir ganz nah zu sein  
Jede Nacht in unserm Bett  
Doch während ich deine Hand hielt  
War dein Herz meilenweit weg_

Ich habe es versucht, und ich weiß, du hast es auch versucht – doch es hat nicht geklappt. Es war wunderschön, und dennoch hat es nie geklappt.

_Ich wollte immer jemand für dich sein  
Der ich ganz bestimmt nie war  
Das ständige in-die-Augen-schaun  
Hat uns blind gemacht  
Ich war nie der, den du suchtest  
Auch wenn ich « Hier ! » geschrien hab  
Als du nach jemandem gerufen hast   
Weil du alleine warst_

Du hast ihn durch mich gesehen.  
Ich hatte überlebt, obwohl ich hätte sterben sollen, und nicht er, der überhaupt nichts mit der Sache zu tun gehabt hatte. Ich lebte an seiner statt und dennoch hast du mich nicht gehasst. Wie unglaublich dankbar ich dir dafür war, und dennoch konnte ich es nie verstehen. Warum hast du mich nicht gehasst ?  
Wie konntest du mich nur lieben, mich, der ihn da mit hinein gezogen hatte, der ihn auf dem Gewissen hat…noch heute kann ich es nicht wirklich verstehen. _Ich_ hasse mich deswegen.  
Durch mich warst du ihm näher, in gewisser Weise mögen wir uns sogar geähnelt haben – aber ich war nicht er, und ich konnte ihn nicht ersetzen.  
Langsam wurde dir das klar, und langsam dämmerte es auch mir.  
Dass es jemanden gab, den du mehr liebtest.

_In unsern besten Momenten waren wir  
Zusammen im Paradies  
Doch irgendetwas holte uns  
Immer viel zu schnell zurück  
Viel zu schnell zurück_

Voldemort, Cedric, Umbridge – irgendetwas gab es immer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es unter normalen Umständen eine schöne Beziehung geworden wäre, doch dies waren keine normalen Umstände. Es waren keine, und es würde nie welche geben.  
Wir flüchteten in unsere kleine Welt, und manchmal gelang es uns, zu vergessen – doch immer wieder wurden wir erdrückt, von den Sorgen und den Problemen, die wir nicht bewältigen konnten. Immer wieder wurden wir zurück geholt aus unserem Refugium, das wir uns erschaffen hatten, in die bittere Realität.  
Sie ließ uns nie ganz los, auch im Paradies nicht.

Irgendwann fing das Paradies an, nicht mehr zu wirken. Die Sorgen kamen immer schneller und heftiger zurück, und wir konnten nicht mehr vergessen. Unsere beiden Realitäten prallten auf einander, wir hatten Streit – und sprachen fortan nie wieder ein Wort miteinander.  
Ich wollte, dass es mir wehtut, ich wollte etwas fühlen, doch wieder kam ich nicht dazu. Ich hatte keine Zeit dafür, zu viele andere Sorgen und Probleme, die an mir nagten, und irgendwann hatte ich es vergessen. Es geschahen Dinge, die mir die Augen öffneten, mich voll einnahmen, und ich vergaß, dich zu lieben. Ich konnte dich ansehen, und fühlte nichts.   
Unser gemeinsames Refugium hatte ausgedient, es war wertlos geworden, und nicht nur wir hatten uns von einander getrennt, nein auch unsere Wege sollten sich von da an nie mehr kreuzen.

_Ich wollte immer jemand für dich sein  
Der ich ganz bestimmt nie war  
Als du nach mir gerufen hast  
Weil du alleine warst   
Trotzdem würd' ich den selben Weg  
Noch einmal mit dir gehen  
Auch mit all den Fehlern  
Denn ich bereue nichts_


End file.
